Ezria Spring Break
by nainalovespll
Summary: Ezra takes Aria to a beach resort in Thailand for a vacation during Spring Break. A cute story about their trip in Thailand.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezria Spring Break**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria Montgomery, the one and only love of my life was coming over to my Hollis office in approximately two minutes. In two minutes I would have to ask Aria the question that had been bothering me for the past one week.

I was going to ask Aria to come for a short vacation with me to a beach resort in Thailand. I had already booked the plane tickets and the resort room and figured out all the details. Now all I needed was Aria's approval.

_What if she did not want to come with me?_ I wondered. _What if she already had plans? What if she thought that this was very risky because her parents did not know about us? What if she said no? _Questions swirled around my brain at the speed of a never-ending rollercoaster, occasionally colliding into each other, leaving me full of doubt and worry.

The click of the door, snapped me out of my thoughts. Aria, my beautiful girlfriend was standing in front of me. Her wavy brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders and covered most of her navy blue tank top. She had bombarded herself with tons of accessories and was carrying two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hey babe," she greeted me, handing over my cup of coffee and taking a sip of hers. We were total coffee addicts, which meant we had to drink coffee to survive, even on Friday evenings.

"Hey," I replied, planting a soft kiss on her glossy red lips. "So I was wondering if you would like to come to Thailand with me, tomorrow?" I finally blurted and nervously waited for her answer.

**Aria's POV**

I stood in Ezra's Hollis office, shocked beyond imagination. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. "You're asking me if I want to go to Thailand with you?" I asked Ezra to make sure he was not kidding.

"Yes." He replied nervously.

"OMG!" I yelled. My eyes glistened with excitement. I jumped up and down the wooden floor, unable to hide my excitement. I knew I was acting like an immature teenager but I did not care. The one and only love of my life was inviting me to Thailand. We would stay in a fancy beach resort and sunbathe on the beach. I had always dreamed of this day but I never knew that it would come when I was still in high school. Life was beyond perfect.

"So, I'm guessing that is a yes." He stated, his kissable lips curling into a smile. I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. We only broke the kiss when we were panting for air.

"But Ezra," I started. "What will I tell my parents? There is no way that I will be allowed to go to Thailand with my ex-English teacher." I pointed out.

"I already thought of that. You can tell them that you are going to Spencer's lake house with your friends and instead come to Thailand with me." Ezra suggested. He had the answers to almost every question in the world.

"Okay," I nodded. "When is our flight?"

"Our flight is tonight at 10 pm. You should probably go home and pack but meet me at my apartment before 7 pm so we can go over the details." Ezra informed me. He had put so much effort into this vacation and I was extremely grateful.

"Okay. I should probably leave now so I have enough time to pack." I stated. I gave him a quick kiss before strutting out of the office with an enormous smile plastered on my face.

* * *

I stared down at my empty suitcase. It had already been thirty minutes and I had absolutely no clue on what I was going to pack. I decided to call Hanna, my fashion addicted best friend because I knew she would tell me exactly what to pack and exactly what I should not pack.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring. "Hey, so me and Ezra are going on this romantic getaway to Thailand and I have no idea what should I pack so you have to help me!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up a little. Fitzy is taking you to Thailand?" Hanna asked through the phone.

"Yup." I proudly replied. _Ezra is so much better than Caleb_, I thought but did not dare tell Hanna that. Otherwise, we would be engaged in a never-ending battle and I would not get her fashion opinion.

"OMG!" Hanna cried. "Wow! Okay so you should pack Victoria Secret underwear and skimpy bikinis." She suggested.

"What?" I gasped. "No way. I don't think we are going to be having sex." I refused immediately.

"But what if you change your mind and have sex? Wouldn't it be better if you were wearing something sexy?" Hanna said.

"I guess you have a point. Thanks and bye!" I said before hanging up.

I glanced at the clock on my phone. I had only thirty minutes left to pack if I wanted to make it to Ezra's apartment in time. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out shorts, tank tops and crop tops along with skimpy bikinis and Hanna's choice of underwear. I also packed jewelry, nail polish, makeup, toiletries and flip-flops. Once I made sure I had packed everything I needed, I locked my suitcase and raced down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Spencer's lake house with the girls for Spring Break." I informed. Ella nodded, barely looking up from the magazine she was reading. My parents trusted me and believed that I would spend the week with the girls instead of my hot boyfriend.

I jumped into my car and drove to Ezra's apartment as fast as I could, but not fast enough to exceed the speed limit of Rosewood. I did not want to be pulled over today, incase we missed our flight.

**Ezra's POV**

I had just shut my suitcase when I heard Aria open the front door. She had changed into a pair of white Abercrombie shorts but was still wearing her navy blue tank top and accessories.

"Ready to leave?" I asked her, putting a lock on my suitcase and locking it.

"Yes," Aria replied. We intertwined our fingers before exiting the front door. This was my first vacation with Aria and I hoped that it wasn't our last.

** Authors Note- Hey! So this is the first chapter and there are many more chapters to come. The next few chapters will be full of fluff and really cute. Please review; the more reviews the faster updates!**

** XOXO- Naina **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

We were currently in a cab, driving to the beach resort, where we would be staying during our romantic getaway in Thailand. The plane journey was fantastic. Ezra had booked us Business Class seats which ensures relaxation and a good nights sleep. The plane also had an enormous library of movies and TV shows which kept my entertained. To top if all off, the air hostess will come buy your seat every half and hour, providing food, drinks and all sorts of refreshments. Their service made the 18 hour plane journey enjoyable and not the least bit tiring.

As soon as we exited the airport, we hopped into a cab so we could reach the resort as soon as possible. To say that I was exited was an understatement. Ezra had seen pictures of the resort on the Internet and knew the facilities that it provided. I, however was left clueless. I wanted to ask Ezra questions about the resort but he was fast asleep. Ezra had spent the entire plane journey watching movies and stuffing food down his mouth and he used this opportunity to catch up on his lost sleep.

I sighed. I guess I would just have to wait for an hour and see the resort through my own eyes. I decided to focus on the scenery outside the cab. I had been to many places in the world but never had i once visited Thailand. I never expected it to be so...crowded. There were swarms of people on the streets. Some were buying fruits, bargaining for the best price. Others were shopping, buying their traditional clothes from thrift shops on the uneven street.

Before I knew it, the cab was pulling in to a driveway. We had reached our hotel which was called Shangri-La hotel. I had heard that this was a 5 star hotel from my rich best friend, Spencer.

The cab came to a halt so I paid the driver who happily took my money. Ezra had spent a lot of money on this trip and the least I could do was to pay for the transportation cost.

"Ezra!" I said, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up! We reached!" Ezra rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before sitting up straight. "Come on! Lets go!" I said excitedly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cab. I opened the trunk and gathered our suitcases. We checked in at the lounge where they gave us our room keys.

"Wow!" I gasped once I was in our room. Ezra had gone out of his way to make our room perfect. In the center was a king sized bed with a 700 thread count blanket and five fluffy white cushions. There was a flat screen TV in front of the bed with a mini bar underneath it. On the other side of the room was a couch next to the window.

There also was a balcony which had a had a hot tub and two deck chairs and which overlooked the resort.

"Wow!" I gasped once again. This room was taking my breath away. "Ezra! You did not need to do this! This must have cost you a fortune!"

Ezra grinned. "I would spend are wry single penny that I earn to see your beautiful smile." He said. I grabbed his arm and crashed my lips into his. Ezra Fitz was the best boyfriend in the entire universe and I was the luckiest women alive. "I love you," he confessed once I finally broke the kiss.

"I love you to Ezra, but I'm really tired now so let's take a nap." I said.

"Me too." Ezra replied before we collapsed on the bed and went to sleep, not bothering to eat dinner.

* * *

I woke up to Ezra's soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes a little to see sunlight come in through the window. It was 8 am on Sunday and Ezra was not allowing me to sleep.

"Go away Ezra! Let me sleep!" I demanded, then threw one of the extra pillows at him. It hit him in the head and Ezra fell backwards on the enormous bed. I giggled. I loved it when Ezra acted so dorky.

"5 more minutes! No more!" Ezra argued. I nodded and lay back down.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria was still fast asleep on the bed whereas I was wide awake. I still could not believe that Aria agreed to this trip. I was overjoyed. We would be able to take midnight walks on the beach, go to fancy restaurants together, go kayaking and do many other things that most normal couples get to do.

5 minutes later I forcefully woke my beautiful girlfriend up, ignoring her protests to let her sleep.

"Hop in the shower, babe. We have a long day ahead of us," I said.

"Okay fine," she sighed before disappearing into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, looking gorgeous as usual. Her hair was tied in a messy bun which made her look smart yet unbelievably sexy. She was wearing pink shorts, a loose fitting white tank top and flip flops.

"What?" Aria asked curiously when she caught me staring at her. "What's wrong? Don't you like my outfit?" She asked.

"What! Of course I do! You just looked so breath taking, you took my breath away. Therefore, I was not able to speak." I reassured her. I was aware of the fact that the line was very cheesy but I knew that it would make Aria happy.

Aria's lips broke into a smile and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her back, not willing to break the kiss anytime soon.

The kiss was broken once I realized the time. "Aria, we are going to miss breakfast if we don't hurry up!" I informed her. She nodded and grabbed her purse so we could finally exit our cozy hotel room.

"Pancakes or waffles?" I asked Aria once we were seated on a table in a restaurant. I was almost 100% sure that this table had the best view because it faced the ocean. I could clearly see the waves crashing into the sand.

"Hmm," Aria thought. "I guess I'm in the mood for a delicious pancake with a lot of chocolate sauce on it."

"A delicious pancake with a lot of chocolate sauce coming right up!" I said, trying to copy the voice of our waiter. When the pancakes finally arrived, I dug into it like I had never seen food before. This was truly the best pancakes I had ever tasted in my entire life and Aria's stuffed mouth told me that she agreed.

After we finished stuffing 2 pancakes, 4 chicken sausages, 3 slices of bread, 2 chocolate muffins, a bowl of fruit and 5 glasses of watermelon juice down our throats, we decided to take a morning walk on the beach.

**Authors Note- The second chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. Please review. The next chapter will consist of the walk on the beach and more. Also, I will be updating Ezria one shots and fighting for our love soon so please also check that out.**

**XOXO Naina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much and I am happy that you are enjoying my story. Sorry, I haven't been updating recently. I was really busy shopping and hanging out with my friends. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

**Aria's POV**

I kicked the sand with my bare, manicured toes. Ezra and I were taking a romantic, morning walk on the beach. The sea looked peaceful in the morning. The waves slowly, lashed and ebbed on the shore, barely touching my feet before returning back to the sea. Sea gulls were flying high up in the sky, occasionally emitting high pitch shrieks. A pleasant breeze was flowing through the air, lifting my hair and shoving it into my face.

I spotted a hammock nearby and tugged on Ezra's hand gently, to get his attention. "Let's go sit on the hammock," I suggested, pointing a finger to the wide hammock. Ezra nodded and we lazily dawdled to the hammock. Once we were comfortably laying on the hammock, I put my head on Ezra's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and we cuddled for what felt like eternity. After a few minutes, I was drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken from my light sleep when the rays of the smoldering sun burned on my back. I sat up and rubbed my hazel eyes, blinking a few times before I was fully awake. I uncomfortably shifted on the hammock, waking Ezra up in the process. "How about we go for a swim?" I asked, once Ezra was fully awake.

I grabbed my pink tote bag and we hoped off the hammock. There was a huge swimming pool, right behind the beach, a mere 5 minutes away. We casually walked to the pool, taking in the magnificent scenery. This resort was full of greenery making this trip even more perfect. When we reached, I tossed my bag on an empty deck chair. We shredded our thin clothing and laid out our beach towels on two empty deck chairs.

"Do you want me to put some sun block on you?" Ezra asked. It was about a billion degrees outside. The pleasant breeze that was there in the morning had vanished, replaced with the smoldering sun. I could feel the suns strong rays burning through my back. I definitely needed some protection from the sun.

"Sure," I nodded. I unzipped my tote and grabbed the sun block, handing it to Ezra. He squeezed some onto his hand and I lay down on the deck chair. Within a few seconds, I felt his steady arms slathering the lotion on my almost tanned back. Once my back was buried under a layer of sun screen, he moved to my legs. Once he was done, I got up and gave him a long kiss. "Thank you."

After I finished putting sun screen on him, we hopped off the deck chair. I dipped my right toe in the water and shuddered. "It's cold, I am going to freeze-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Ezra had lifted me up over his shoulder. Suddenly, I heard a loud splash and realized that Ezra had threw me into the freezing water. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" I shrieked, shocked my his sudden action.

Ezra chuckled and dived in. "Ha ha! Gotcha!" He then splashed some water on me and I shrieked again.

"It is so on!" I yelled. I splashed him back and we had a playful splash fight until we were panting for air and were too tired to continue.

Ezra grabbed my waist and pulled me in for kiss. "I love you." He confessed. "I love you too," I replied. We swam some more until it was lunch time and we were starved to death.

"Let's get something to eat," I suggested. Ezra nodded and we got out of the pool and returned to our deck chairs. I lay down next to Ezra and put on my sun glasses. Ezra grabbed the lunch menu and we browsed through the massive food selection.

"How do feel about splitting a burger and some fries?" Ezra asked, once we were done reading the menu. Actually, I was the one who did all the reading. Ezra just drooled over the delicious pictures.

"Don't you think that will be kind of inadequate?" I asked, but then blushed as soon as I realized what I said. "Just kidding," I added at once.

Ezra grinned and placed our order. When the food came, we happily dug into it. The burger tasted delicious and so did the crispy fries. I know that this food will make me look really fat in my bikini, but I did not care. I blocked out all my problems and ate the dish. "This is amazing!" Ezra exclaimed, putting the last french fry into his mouth. "Uh huh" I agreed, licking my tongue.

"Hey, how about we go to the sauna? It is getting kind of cold in here." I suggested, hugging myself.

"Sure!" Ezra replied. He handed our plate over to a nearby waiter. We did not bother to take our stuff with us, it not like anyone would actually steal anything.

Luckily, the resort had a couple's sauna so we would not be separated. We walked into the hot, relaxing sauna. We were about to take a seat, when something, or someone, to be precise, caught my eye. In front of me was Ezra's ex-fiancée, a.k.a my biggest enemy in the entire universe, Jackie Molina.

"Oh My God!" I gasped. This was not going to be a relaxing, trouble free vacation after all. This was a recipe for disaster.

**Authors Note- Wow! This was a cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Jackie is here with somebody else or alone? Do you think she has moved on or is still in love with Ezra? So many questions! I promise to answer MOST of the questions in the next chapter. Now the drama in this story will begin. Review and tell me your thoughts. I love reading your reviews! Okay this is a really, really, really, long authors note and I should probably shut up now! **

** - naina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- I'm so sorry about the long update but I have been really busy and I had a writer's block. So here is the next Chapter and it has Jackie in it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously:**

_In front of me was Ezra's ex-fiancée, a.k.a my biggest enemy, Jackie Molina. _

_"Oh My God!" I gasped. This was not going to be a relaxing, trouble free vacation after all. This was a recipe for disaster. _

**Aria's POV**

"Hello Aria. Hello Ezra!" Jackie greeted with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra snapped, his eyes narrowing into small slits, the anger prominent on his face.

"I'm relaxing in the sauna," Jackie replied. She batted her eyelashes and gave Ezra and innocent smile. "Why don't you guys hop in?" She asked.

I slowly entered the steaming hot sauna and took a seat far away from Jackie. Ezra was about to enter when Jackie stopped him. "What?" He glared at her.

"Your not supposed to wear anything in the sauna," She said, pointing to a sign on the wall. Ezra rolled his eyes and took off his swim shorts so Jackie and I could stare at him. I was about to take off my bikini when Jackie stopped me.

"What? Your not supposed to wear anything! Right?" I glared at her. What was her problem? Ezra was over her and she knew that. So why can't she just leave us alone?

"Yes, but please don't take it off. No body wants to look at you," She said.

"Actually Jackie, no body wants to look at you! So you are the one who should put on your bikini," Ezra pointed out. He grabbed Jackie's bikini from the floor before tossing it to her. He then hopped into the sauna and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and we made out until I heard Jackie clear her throat.

"I'm sorry but no body wants to see you express PDA." She interrupted. When will that bitch learn to shut up and mind her own business?

"I'm sorry Jackie but if you don't want me to kiss my beautiful, sexy, amazing girlfriend who I love a million times more than I have every loved you, feel free to leave." Ezra spoke up. Jackie glared at me before jumping out of the sauna and leaving.

My lips curled into a smile. Ezra had just stood up for me. He had called me beautiful, sexy and amazing. And he said that he loved me a million times more than he ever loved Jackie. "Did you really mean what you just said?" I asked, praying that he would say yes.

"Of course I mean it. You are beautiful, sexy, amazing, stunning, wonderful, breathtaking, and you are the whole world to me. I love you Aria Montgomery. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life."

Tears filled my eyes, hearing his sweet speech. I can't believe Ezra cared about me so much. "I love you too, Ezra. You are the first guy that I have loved so much and the first person that I would take a bullet for. I love you so much and want to be with you forever."

"Me too," Ezra replied. He planted a soft kiss on my lips which quickly turned into 10 and before I knew it we were making out in the sauna.

"We should continue this upstairs," I suggested, finally breaking the kiss.

"Uh huh." Ezra nodded. We put on our swim wear and left the sauna, both knowing that we were probably going to have sex tonight.

* * *

I woke up to a soft kiss on my lips. "Wake up babe, it's morning!" Ezra exclaimed. He opened the curtains and the sunlight leaked through the glass window, lighting up the hotel room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straighter. Last night had been amazing, mainly because Ezra and I finally had sex. It was the best night of my life and I am so happy to have such a great boyfriend.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"10 o'clock," Ezra replied. "I guess I got you really tired last night." He chuckled and I blushed at his statement.

"So what is the itinerary for today?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you for a hike. There is this mountain, out side the resort. It is about a 30 minute drive but people say it is worth it."

"Wow camping! That sounds fun! What do we need to bring with us?" I asked.

"Um, let me think. Comfortable shoes and clothes, bug spray, sun screen and a bag with a water bottle and some food. The rest of the things needed we can buy over their. So what do you think? Do feel like going on a hike with me?" Ezra asked.

"Well, If I am with you, then definitely. I would love to go on a hike with you." I said. I walked towards him and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My hands traced his abs as his tongue parted my lips.

"I need to take a shower." I said, breaking the kiss. "Would you like to join me?"

"Well, how could I give up an opportunity like that!" Ezra replied, planting another kiss on my lips.

**Authors Note- So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so happy Ezra told Jackie to go away. I have always hated Jackie, I mean why can't she ever realize that Ezra loves Aria not her? Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon and it will be about their hiking trip. Please review because I love to read your reviews! And I just updated Fighting For Our Love, Ezria One-shots, and Dinner With The Montgomery's, so please check those out too. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Here is the next chapter! This will also be the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I were currently climbing a rocky mountain in the out skirts of Thailand. We had started the hike as part of a tour group but when the instructor said that we could not express PDA during the hike, we ditched the group. So we were now alone on a steep mountain, discovering a new route to the top. The nearest human being being about a couple miles away. Era had held onto my hand tightly because if I fell, the results would be fatal.

"How much longer until we reach the top?" I asked panting. We had been climbing for about two hours and my tiny feet were already starting to kill me. I felt a fly sit on my leg and I frustratedly killed it with me hand.

"Don't worry, babe. We will reach the top in half an hour. Then we can sit and eat some food while looking over Thailand." Ezra replied. Ezra was pretty good at hiking. We had been climbing for the past 2 hours and I was sure he could climb for more. _Who knew that bookish Ezra had a sporty side?_

"Can I just say how great this is?" I started. "I can hold your hand and kiss you in public, and no one will shoot us dirty looks." I confessed. I had always dreamed of kissing Ezra out of his tiny apartment, I was so happy that Ezra fulfilled my wish by taking me on this trip.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but we kissed in front of a statue of god. And I can guarantee you that he shot us a dirty look." Ezra pointed out and I chuckled. I loved his sense of humor. He was the one guy who could make me smile by just cracking a simple joke.

Within 20 minutes we were standing at the top of the mountain. "Wow!" I gasped. My eyes slowly took in the sight in front of me. I could see every inch of Thailand from here, including the resort we were staying it.

"Wow indeed," Ezra said after me. He was so engrossed in the magnificent sight in front of him, that he did not realize it when an enormous, hairy spider crawled up his back.

"Ezra. Sp-sp-spider." I stuttered, slowly pointing to his back. He looked at me for a few second before realizing what I just said. And then he screamed, it was a girly, high pitched scream which I could not help laugh at. _Who knew spiders scared the crap out of Ezra Fitz? _

"ARIA!" Ezra shrieked again. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" He begged. He came closer to me, hoping that I would remove the spider from his back, but instead, I pushed him away.

"No way!" I replied. "Your the guy. You should remove it!" Ezra shot me a deathly glare but when I did not move from my position, he picked up the spider and threw it down the hill.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ezra rolled his eyes. "You were screaming like a girl!" Ezra blushed so much his face turned red. I giggled and sat on a rock. I opened the bag we brought and took out a packet of sandwiches. Ezra took a seat next to me and we hungrily ate them before heading back to the resort.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

"I can't believe today is our last day here." I confessed. Aria and I had just returned from the mountain and we were currently packing our bags.

"Same here. I wish Spring holidays were not so short." My beautiful girlfriend replied, folding her bright pink dress and neatly putting it in her suitcase. I was overjoyed that we got to spend a week together, away from Rosewood. It felt so nice to hold hands in public and kiss whenever we felt like. I wish we could do that in Rosewood.

"I think we should tell your parents about us when we get back," I suggested, dumping a pair of shorts in my messy suitcase. Aria stopped packing and stared at me for a few moments, then she nodded.

"That's a good idea." Aria replied. "We would finally be able to live outside of your apartment." My lips curled into a smile at the thought and so did Aria's. I did not tell Aria, but I was terrified of telling Aria's parents about us. Aria's parents had invested a lot of trust in me, and I hated to break it. However, my relationship with Aria was a million times more important, therefore I had to tell her parents about us.

"We can grab coffee and watch a movie like a normal couple," I continued. Aria face broke into a bigger smile at the thought. She gently grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I cupped her cheek and pulled her closer and we kissed until we were gasping for air.

"I love you so much, Ezra Fitz." Aria confessed, looking me in the eye. I smiled and planted another kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you too." I replied.

**THE END**

**Authors Note- This was the last chapter. I am so happy about the reviews I got and thank you so much for reading this story. I recently updated Dinner With The Montgomery's and Fighting For Our Love. I will probably be updating Ezra One-Shots tomorrow or day after so you should also check that out. **

**XOXO Naina :)**


End file.
